


Daddy Daughter Days

by BlueDoYou



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDoYou/pseuds/BlueDoYou
Summary: Sylvie is looking to improve his relationship with his daughter, hijinks ensue.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Daddy Daughter Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who0psyDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/gifts).



> I rewrote this at least 5 times, and I don't really like it. "Psychologists Need Love Too" was a lot better uf.

Sylvie sat on the couch, curled up in a slight protective ball around his daughter, who was asleep in his lap. He sighed to himself. Once more, she'd come home upset because the other girls just excluded her. It was the third day of this behavior. He wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure _what_ to do. Cory was off on a business trip with her whole team, and had bad service. Ergo, getting ahold of her was a problem. He couldn't ask her for help.

Sylvie sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. He'd never really been good with people either during school, especially with him being younger than everyone, and there was no familiarizing himself with people, he might have just skipped a grade ahead of them. He hated seeing Danny go through what he did, not being included, and, by all technical means, bullied. He'd been lonely until he met Molly and Giovanni. He didn't want Danny to wait a long time until she made friends at school.

Sylvie moved to lay down on his side, looking down at Danny, who he was still holding against his torso. She looked so at ease...

He sighed, glancing at the clock. That was it, he was gonna make up for his failures, help his daughter cope. He reached for his phone, dialing his cop contact. "Hey Percy... Yeah, everything's fine... I can take care of my daughter thank you! Look, just called to say I don't need you to babysit tomorrow. I'm taking a day off... No I don't need help watching my kid Percy, I'm competent!" Sylvie hung up.

He loved Percy, but still.

Damn mother-in-law...

\--

Danny blinked when she woke up on the couch. It wasn't her bed... The nine year old poked her head up, sights settling on the kitchen. There was a lot of noise coming from it, and she lit up at that. Mom must be home! And making breakfast!

Danny hopped off the couch, and practically ran to the kitchen, nearly tripping over her own feet. She had been wanting to talk to her mother about everything at school. Dad hadn't really been able to help, so Mom would be able to, right? So, with that question in mind, she was excited to see her mother. That hope was immediately crushed.

"...Dad?" Danny blinked as she saw her father standing at the stove, making eggs. He perked up at his daughter. "Morning Danny, hungry?" Sylvie spared her a glance, offering a warm smile. 

Danny blinked. The young girl had always been used to her dad, well, being the man of the house. Now, she certainly wasn't raised on gender stereotypes. Her grandmother was the definition of a capable woman, who wielded a real sword. But still, Sylvie wasn't usually the cook, it was normally her mom. She was the better cook anyway as, well, she had to learn to cook when Percy was the only other resident in her house. Danny knew first hand her grandmother's cooking wasn't the best. Her grandfather was certainly the one with taste.

"Uh, Danny? Are you hungry? I was gonna make some pancake batter, if you want. Or I can do something else." Sylvie looked at her, turning away from the stove for a moment.

That was all it took.

What appeared to be a small explosion to Danny's young eyes appeared behind her father. She ducked out of the kitchen, peeking in around the corner.

Sylvie had, of course, felt the heat on his back and grabbed the frying pan in quick reaction, throwing it in the sink and drowning it with cold water. It was a small fire, so it was easy to put out, but the burnt remains of the eggs remained in the pan.

Taunting him.

Sylvie looked up, hearing the smoke alarms now blaring at him. He sighed, which seemed to be a common occurrence lately, and he went to open up windows, and the door, taking his daughter outside, away from the loud beeping inside his house. Neither of them liked loud noises.

"Not a word to your mother. Or Giovanni. I'll never live it down." Sylvie offered a playful grin. Was he embarrassed? Absolutely! It just seemed like something Giovanni would do, Giovanni knew how to make the best of the bad, right? Right...?

Danny didn't return his smile. "Dad, why are you home? Wasn't I supposed to go to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Danny looked up at him. She looked concerned for him. 

Sylvie hesitated, and a cop cruiser came to his rescue. Oh gosh Percy was gonna chew him out. This day was going swell.

But it wasn't Percy, like he had expected. "Y'know kid, Percy sent me to make sure you haven't set the house on fire. And there's smoke pouring out of the windows." Ramsey looked at Sylvie from the driver's seat of the police cruiser, rat face also concerned.

Sylvie felt so patronized by the concerned looks from both of them. Danny simply ran to the cop car. "Grandpa!" As he was getting out, he got a big old bear hug from the little girl. Sylvie felt a pang of sorrow rush through him at that.

"The house... The house isn't on fire, I just... Burned some eggs." Sylvie muttered, looking down. Ramsey gently pried Danny off of him, walking over. "Ey, Sylvie, Percy found a way to burn the pot while _boiling water_ when I first moved in, and she was certainly older than you. I won't tell Cory, or Percy for that matter." Sylvie felt a comforting hand rest on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Ramsey smiling at him. It was meant to be consoling, but Sylvie just felt so stupid. 

Sylvie just nodded, putting on a smile. Ramsey knew it was fake, but merely kept his composure, turning to the kid beside him. "Hey, Danny? Sounds like your smoke alarms have stopped, or don't work, why don't we all go in and I'll make breakfast. Tell me if it's too smokey." The house had aired out, but the smoke smell lingered. The three chose to deal with it as Ramsey went into the kitchen to make food. 

Sylvie glanced at Danny. Their gazes locked. Danny still had that worried look on her face. She was such a smart kid, and she could read him. She could tell he was upset. Goshdammit...

Was he just easy to read or did she pick up his knacks as a psychologist? Maybe it was both?

Maybe it was the constant sighs that alerted her that something was wrong. Maybe it was his constant need to...

"Danny I'm sorry." Sylvie sighed once more, despite his internal monologue. He crouched down, pulling his kid into a hug. "I don't know what's wrong, but it's okay." Danny muttered, wrapping her small arms around him. Sylvie knew what was wrong, but he wasn't about to spill everything.

\--

Sitting down with unburned pancakes was nice, but Sylvie was salty he hadn't been the one to make it. The man eyed Ramsey, who had drowned his poor pancakes in maple syrup.

Sylvie cringed.

He cringed even harder when he realized he sounded like Percy.

"Ramsey I'm... Worried for your health." Sylvie couldn't help but blurt. Ramsey winked, his golden eye. "When Percy ain't around I treat myself, I love her, but a man needs his freedom. Cory and I did all sorts of dumb stuff when Percy wasn't home." Sylvie felt that pang in his chest at that comment. 

Great, he felt sick now. He silently pushed the pancakes away. He felt if he ate anymore he might throw up. Ramsey blinked. "Dang, am I gettin' to yeh that much with maple syrup? I can dump some off Sylvie, really." He only received a head shake in return. Ramsey though over his own words, and it merely clicked.

Oh damn.

The rat man looked at Danny, then Sylvie. He stood up. "Well, I think you got it from here Sylvie. I'll finish my food in the kitchen and head out. I'll see you two later." He excused himself to the kitchen.

Sylvie just blinked at this, not realizing Ramsey had figured him out. He looked at Danny. "Uh... Well, what do you wanna do Danny? I got the day off. Anything, as long as it's not something you can't do."

\--

Science meuseum. How hard could that be? Sylvie liked science, he was a doctor. Sure, the museum was more catered to kids, but he could live with that! Danny would be entertained, and he'd be able to help explain the sciency stuff. It'd be fun!

And honestly that was what it was for the most part. Sylvie just led her around, watching her play with the interactable exhibits, explaining the science behind it in the most dumbed down way possible. It was just... nice.

What threw a wrench in his plans was not his own screw up, as Sylvie had thought it would be, no, what threw things off course was the existence of Giovanni Potage.

"YO! SYLVIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Sylvie felt eyes fall on him. There was a random man yelling at them, of course that would grab attention. Oh goodness...

Danny also moved closer to him, grabbing onto the lab coat he always wore. She didn't like attention either.

"Um, taking my kid out, what are you doing here? This is a kid's museum. Giovanni, this was fun, these kid things, when you were twenty, but you are in your late thirties now sir." Sylvie looked at him. Giovanni snorted at this. "Nah! I was here to look at the mummy exhibit they got for older kids! Dead things are cool! Though, turns out it was interesting for five minutes, then got real creepy. They're so lifeless..."

Sylvie blinked. "It's a dead thing, it is lifeless just- whatever. At least you weren't here to look at the children's exhibits." Sylvie waved slightly, assuming that was the end of the exchange. He grabbed Danny's hand to lead her off.

"HEY I CAN STILL PLAY WITH THE KIDS STUFF EVEN IF I'M OLD, YOU'RE DOING IT WITH DANNY!" Oh gosh...

Now he was just watching Danny mess with one of the many intractable exhibits in the weather section of the museum. He stood next to Giovanni, the fiend, freezing up when he felt the taller man place a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up visibly. Giovanni had just yelled at him in a hallway ten minutes ago. So this was either going to be a Dad talk, or about that.

Sylvie didn't want either.

"What are you..."

"Alright, it's heart to heart time."

"Excuse me?"

"Sylvie, I'm not stupid, you've been looking upset. I know you, what's wrong?"

"Again, _excuse_ _me?_ "

"Yeah heard me, and you're not getting out of this Dr. Yo-Yo. So don't even try."

Sylvie looked up at the caring pink eyes of Giovanni. That concerned expression, the one he'd already gotten from Danny and Ramsey, Giovanni had it on too. But this one was more... calming.

Sylvie had always been fond of Giovanni as his friend, but a big part of that was for his caring nature. He would admit, even to this day, his work-to-home life was unbalanced, but Giovanni had really helped him be a kid when he was younger. Make him get away and do dumb stuff like go to arcades, throw up at carnivals after the Tilt-a-Whirl, get ice cream, have board game nights, the list went on...

He really was like a brother.

"Well, since I know you'll annoy me to death if I don't talk, I'm just thinking about Danny. I feel bad for not spending enough quality time with her. She's approaching ten, which means teenagehood, which means crushes. Am I prepared for my kid to have a relationship? No! She's a genius Gio. Really, a genius, and I'm really proud of her, but what does she think of me? The most I do is let her cuddle up with me on the couch when I'm doing paperwork, and Cory's trying to get her to sleep. Even then, what? She falls asleep next to me? I work a lot, and I think that might be taking a toll on our relationship." Sylvie grabbed the sides of Giovanni's jacket, pulling him down so they were eye to eye. "Do you have any idea the effects of parental absence in children?!" Giovanni just blinked, gently prying Sylvie off of him. "Ey, nerd, chill out." 

Giovanni snatched Sylvie's glasses, holding out his other hand. Sylvie squinted at him, sighing before pulling glasses cleaner and a cloth out of his pocket. Giovanni went about thoroughly cleaning his glasses. Sylvie just tapped his foot impatiently.

Giovanni, once finished, wouldn't even let Sylvie put on his own glasses himself. He had to do it for him. "There, now we seein' clearly? Listen, Sylvie, you gotta work to put food on the table, right? But you gotta spend time with your family. Danny may like her mother a lot, but I don't think she could properly function without you either. You're her dad Sylvie. You're always gonna be her protector, and other stereotypical Dad things. I mean, you obviously care considering this freak out. So go from here. Try and spend more days like this, and don't doubt yourself. If you do I'll have to hit you with my SOUL SLUGGER DOOM BAT and knock some sense into that THICK SKULL of yours! For I, the great Giovanni Potage, former Banzai Blaster captain, will not allow you, Shears, my faithful minion, to doubt himself in any way, shape, or form!" He did a little pose. 

Sylvie grinned at the minion name Giovanni had given him forever ago. Shears were used to shave sheep, and they were sharp! That was his reasoning. He sighed, not in sadness this time, but in relief. "Thanks Giovanni..." Giovanni patted his back. "Anytime. I better get going, let you two have fun."

They exchanged a wave goodbye before Sylvie turned his attention back to Danny, still messing with the exhibit. Huh, that had entertained her for a while... "Hey Danny, wanna move on?'

\--

Sylvie yawned as he stepped out of the car, helping Danny out as well. The two went into the house, it was only around five, but they were still tired. "I'm not cooking again, you want pizza?" Danny cheered at that, and Sylvie ruffled her hair.

After ordering online, he stood up, hoping to get at least a little paperwork done when he felt small arms wrap around his torso. He glanced down.

"Uh, Heya Danny, what's-"

"I love you."

Okay, what was this about?

"I love you too kiddo, but is something wrong?"

"I heard your conversation with Mr. Giovanni."

Sylvie tensed up. She didn't need to know that. He awkwardly glanced around, looking for an excuse. "And for the record, Mom is not my favorite!" Danny huffed, looking up at him.

Aw. 

"Aw Danny-"

"Your sheep are my favorite!"

"HEY!" Danny laughed as she felt her father go in to tickle her. "Okay, okay! You're my favorite! Quit! I'm begging you!" Danny barely managed to choke out between laughs. 

Sylvie chuckled, lifting her up. "You bet my sheep's fluff I am!"

Fluff... Danny liked that word.

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too Danny. Now I'll give ya a dollar to tell your mom I'm your favorite when she gets home."

"Deal!"

The two grinned at one another, happy.


End file.
